


A normal lunch

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Series: Month of writing challenge [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: I Tried, I have a bunch of OCs I know, I named them all at the same time I think, I'll try to kinda alternate between my OCs and other characters, M/M, plus they all appear in a story I will eventually post, their names are all similar I know that too, they're cute so I wanted to write something for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: Awkward romantic tension, discussion of the school play, yep. It's a day like any other for these four.





	A normal lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Chocolate muffin  
> I saw this and thought of Sho and Kazu. I dunno why I like writing cute stuff for them so much, but they're super cute, and unfortunately this doesn't do that justice.

It was almost the end of June. Four friends were laughing and talking during lunch, as they often did.  
“Oh, Kazu,” Sho said quietly. “Since it’s your birthday I wanted to bring you something, and I remember you said you like cupcakes. The store didn’t have cupcakes, but I got you a chocolate muffin.”   
“That’s really sweet of you, thanks,” Kazu responded. Externally, he was smiling quite a bit. Internally, he was screaming. Sho was adorable and way too nice to him.  
“Happy birthday,” Terou said. “I forgot, sorry.”   
“I told him happy birthday this morning when we got to class, and you were standing next to me,” Katsou told him quietly.   
“Yeah, you know I don’t remember anything.”   
“Well, thank you all,” Kazu said.   
“Not to change the subject, but are you all going to be in the play this year?” Katsou asked his friends. “We need more people.”   
“Under four months into the year and you’re already in charge of something,” Terou joked.  
“All the third years in the performing arts aren’t that good at whatever they’re doing. Plus the director wants more underclassmen to join so the plays don’t get worse.”   
“I signed up for crew,” Sho responded.   
“I’ll do it as long as I get more than two lines this time,” Kazu said.   
“You’ll get more lines since you’re older. There were a lot of good actors last year.”  
They discussed the play the rest of the way through lunch. It wasn’t until fall, but sign-ups were closing soon so the topic was floating around.


End file.
